Crush Ouji and Hime
by coco-toko
Summary: Am I crazy or falling in love Is it really just another crush." Sasuhina, HinaSasu, SasukexHinata, Songfic, AU


**Business Love fans** don't hurt meee. I know I'm late on the update, but I had too many family plans. Plus I wanted a new oneshot. c:

Song: Crush by David Archuleta

**Running from the Truth**

* * *

They had been sitting on the phone together for what seemed like forever.

These nightly conversations were nothing new for the two bestfriends. Sasuke and Hinata had been close ever since elementary school. A bond created by constant teasing, fighting, and family parties. Their fathers were best friends so they often had _unwilling_ play dates set up for them. Sasuke would tease her and pull her short pigtails while Hinata would run off crying, telling her mother how mean _Sasu-kun_ was. Even with the teasing they were deeply close, such to the fact that Hinata and Sasuke grew inseparable throughout the years. Their parents were so used to being the ones to bring the children together, that when the children themselves had asked to visit each other the fathers just gave raised eyebrows and shared a similar thoughts on their kids growing friendship.

They talked about Hinata's ballet practice and how she was aiming to be the Prima Ballerina this year, as if she _wouldn't_ get it. The topics switched over and over. Also landing on the topic of Sasuke's basketball. He had been practicing so hard for the upcoming season, that Hinata had practiced longer hours certain nights so that she could accompany him to said practices. Their conversations always were fun and random. Talking of things that just made them both relaxed and smile. Or maybe it was whom they were talking to that made them feel this way, but neither would notice...

Eventually Hinata grew tired so Sasuke told her gently to get some rest. As always, instead of hanging up they both grabbed their chargers and plugged their cellphones in. Every night, not one missed, they would sleep on the phone together. It was just a ritual for them.

"Good night hime, I love you," Sasuke spoke softly to his bestfriend.

"Good night Sasu-chan, I love you too," she replied sweetly before drifting off to sleep.

_I hang up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush_

Instead of sleeping Sasuke listened to the gently breaths taken by the long dark-blue haired girl at the other end of this phone. It sounded so peaceful and serene that Sasuke had to wonder how his bestfriend of all time was his exact opposite. Hinata, her sunlight out did his moonlight, her water put out his fire, his summer was shunned by her winter. Yet here he was, sleeping, yet again, on the phone with her. It was something he would never want to lose. Ever.

These things though, weren't the only thing haunting his mind. It was the way his heart was pounded in his chest as he listened to her voice earlier. How if made his stomach do flip flops unwillingly. This feeling, what was it? He'd never experienced it ever, in all of his 16 years of life. Most of which were occupied by Hinata as well. He had no idea what to think, what to do, how to react. It made his head spin, but now, each time he thought of his bestfriend, his heart would pound like there was no tomorrow. He'd need to figure this out. It was slowly killing him inside. Eating away at his every thought. He continued to ponder these things, not noticing himself drift off into the world of dreams. In which his Hime also existed to him.

_Cause the possibility  
that you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much, just too much_

Hinata woke up and gently stretched, it was a little bit earlier then when she normally woke up, but no matter. She pulled her braided hair over to her shoulder to release it from the hair ties grasp. Running her fingers through the braid she separated the strands so that her hair all fell across her back. She glanced at her phone, ready to say good morning to Sasuke, but discovered that the call had ended and was replaced by a text, received half an hour before she woke up.

"morning job. didnt want 2 wake u up.

luv u hime

Sasuke"

Hinata blushed at the nickname and the love you. Obviously they had said this to each other since they were younger, but now she felt more strongly about it. In truth, she had fallen in love with Sasuke in 8th grade. Well not love then, more like a crush. But now, NOW, she was certain she was in love with her bestfriend. Everytime she saw him she had to hold down her blush and her stutter which she knew bothered him. Everytime they were on the phone she was non-stop smiling. Every time his arm was slung around her at school, every time he held her from behind while they were in the lunch line, every time, everything he did... it made her heart race. These feelings were kept locked away though. She was terrified that he would reject her after, that it would ruin their relationship. She couldn't lose him. Her Ouji.

_Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

Sasuke drove up to Hinata's driveway before giving her a quick call.

"You ready?"

"Yep. Just let me get my shoes."

The phone line ended and Sasuke turned up the radio while tapping on his steering wheel. Not much later Hinata was next to the car, quickly opening the door and sliding into the sleek black Mazda rx7. She turned and gave Sasuke his usual peck on the cheek and then turned to her purse to make sure she had everything.

Sasuke looked at her and noticed things that he hadn't really seen before. Her bangs were longer, and swept to the side with that windblown look, while the rest of her hair fell over her shoulder. Her uniform fit her nicely, and when he got to her chest he swore mentally in his head. They were huge! Bigger than Temari's, and now that's pretty damn big! The thing that caught his attention the most though were her eyes. The milky lavender orbs that he made cry when they were little. They shined so brightly, and matched her perfectly. Both the eyes and their holder were beautiful. Sasuke shook his head fiercely. This was his bestfriend and he was checking her out? No. Bad. Taboo. What if he was falling for her? That would suck because then he'd end up confessing. Well... it wouldn't be so bad... unless of course he got rejected and then he basically would just fuck up their friendship.

No. He wouldn't do that. He couldn't lose his Hime.

_Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush_

Hinata and Sasuke walked into the school together, parting the crowds like they were gods and the crowds were the Red Sea. Wanted title or not, they were the two most popular and beautiful people in school. The Ouji and Hime of the school. Everyone wanted to be them, every couple wanted the famed title, but the bestfriends carried it out together. They walked towards their group of friends. Naruto and Ino were cuddling under the groups famed Sakura tree. Kiba was feeding dog biscuits into his jacket, inside was Akamaru. Shino and Neji seemed to be engrossed in a game of chess on the stone table set. Tenten and Temari were watching Lee as he fathomed whether jumping from the branch of the tree into the leaves was a good idea or not. Chouji and Shikamaru laid on the grass watching clouds and munching on whatever snacks Chouji had brought.

Sasuke and Hinata took their usual spot next to Naruto and Ino, making sure not to interrupt the love fest. Well, Hinata made sure Sasuke didn't try to pull a prank on his male bestfriend. Sasuke sat first and nodded for Hinata to sit between his legs to which she did. She leaned into her bestfriend and watched the group continue on with their activities. It was so normal for them to see these two like this so no one bothered to care anymore. As if they ever did really. Sasuke played with the strands of Hinata's hair and rested his chin atop her head. Hinata enjoyed the special attention she got from Sasuke, so she just let him continue his fun.

Sasuke pondered in his mind if he was just imagining things, or if he really was falling for his bestfriend. He looked down at her to notice she was slowly dozing off from the comfort and warmth of his body. He would have smirked, but this was Hinata. The one and only person he would smile for. And that's just what he did. He let out a soft smile. His heart pounded at the sight of her. He knew then...

He was in love.

_Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away_

Their entire group of friends had their first class together seeing how they were all music or dance majors at their school. Their core classes were all in the same building since those two majors mixed. Hinata and Sasuke led the group, hand in hand, as usual, and walked through the sea of students to their classroom. Kakashi was the first teacher of the day, he was also the most perverted health education teacher ever. The class sometimes dreaded him, but Sasuke and Hinata were actually the ones who liked him. They sat together and did their work silently while Hinata took small glances every now and then at him. He was so focused, but she still looked as handsome as ever. She was thinking of whether to bring up the topic of _them_ but was too scared that he would walk away and reject her. Instead, she chose to try and walk away from the crush...

No matter how painful it would be. Losing Sasuke would kill her.

_Has it ever cross you mind  
When were hangin, spending time girl,  
Are we just friends  
Is there more, is there more_

Lunch time hit them hard. The gang was exhausted. The girls dance classes were torture because their substitute was a damn ex-drill Sargent. It was ridiculous! What was Tsunade thinking hiring Jiriya, the perv!, as their substitute?! That man was crazy! They all plopped down with their lunches under_ their_ Sakura tree and waited for the boys.

The boys groaned as they walked towards the tree. They too had a sub, but theirs was none other then Orochimaru. The man was a freak. Also, everyone swore he had a thing for Sasuke... which sucked... hard.

"Dude did you see that man? Oro-sensei was checking out Sasuke's ass while he walked out the room!" hollered Kiba.

"Ha, damn pedo has a crush on our little _Sasu-chan_!" Naruto hollered back.

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched before he turned to grab Naruto and Kiba. Kiba managed to run away, but Naruto was too busy laughing to notice the raven haired boy. Sasuke grabbed the collar of his blazer and dragged him over to the tree where he dumped the lump next to Ino. The other blonde just laughed at her boyfriend and continued her meal.

Sasuke moved next to Hinata where he laid down and rested his head in her lap. She smiled down at him and he just smirked. Holding her bento above him with one hand, she pointed the chopsticks that she held in the other at it, asking silently if he wanted any. He nodded gently so he wouldn't rock her body and opened his mouth as she fed him a piece of beef. He sighed contently as he chewed the food, his Hime truly was the best cook ever. He imagined her as his wife, in the kitchen, cooking dinner. They'd eat their meal then move towards to the couch to watch some television. Once they got bored Sasuke would ravage her until she became so hot that they would both want to...

BAD! Sasuke slapped himself causing Hinata to gasp. He opened his eyes which apparently had flinched closed and looked up at her. Eyes full of worry, he felt bad now. He sat up and kissed her forehead whilst telling her he was fine. She gave him a skeptical look but nodded before popping a tomato into her mouth. Sasuke's eyes widened as Hinata grinned and held one out in front of him. He reached for it but she quickly swiped her hand away. Taunting him was so much fun. Sasuke sent Hinata a glare who pouted innocently and then popped the tomato into her mouth. Sasuke's eyebrow began to twitch as he watched her devour the fruit. He looked around for the bag of sweet delicacys but noticed that she had it in her grasp. She stuck her tongue out and popped another one it, and another.

Sasuke was fed up with this lack of his favorite food so an evil plot hatched in his brain. His hime, his dear sweet hime, was the most ticklish girl in the school. Oh boy, this was going to be fun.

He stood as if walking towards the vending machines which were on the other side of the tree. Hinata didn't bother to follow him with her eyes. Perfect. She continued munching away on the fruit. Not expecting a thing. When... Sasuke leaped from behind the tree and onto his bestfriend. He began to tickle her without mercy! Her chin, her sides, her armpits. Anywhere he could reach he would tickle her.

Hinata was laughing like crazy. She was trying hard to push Sasuke off but it wasn't working so well. Naruto and the rest of them watched in amusement at the actions of their Ouji and Hime. Hilarious was the only word for it.

Sasuke grabbed the bag of tomatoes away and began devouring them. Hinata laughed at him and he glared at her. She quickly stopped but kept the grin on her face. Removing her lavender handkerchief from her pocket, she moved to wipe the juice off Sasuke's face. Their eyes met as she cleaned his strong face. Both hearts began to race and both began to turn different shades of red. Unknown to them, their friends were witnessing the entire thing, all with knowing looks on their faces.

Sasuke stared at her. Why didn't he notice it before? Why was it happening now? Why did his heart pound so hard when he saw her? Why did something that could change the way he sees her just have to happen? All these questions ran through his mind. They were all caused by the simple fact that he was...

Falling in love. With Hyuuga Hinata.

Now the only question left, did she feel it too?

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever_

Hinata was the best student, the nicest student. She wasn't mean, she didn't hate things. Okay, that was a lie. She hated one _thing_, and said thing just happened to sit on her and Sasuke's table in english class. Hinata felt an eye twitch at the sight of the bimbo. Her skirt was hiked up, so while she sat on their table her frilly thong was showing itself. Instead of wearing her shirt like a normal person, it was almost completely open revealing her non-existent breasts. Every guy that was single crowded around her, _but_ Sasuke. Hinata wanted to laugh at how desperate she was. She remembered all the times Sakura threatened her, telling her to stay away from Sasuke and that they would be together _forever_.

Now that thought made Hinata laugh out loud, causing Sakura to send her a nasty glare.

"Something funny Hyuuga?" the pink haired girl hissed.

"Just the fact that Ouji-kun seems more interested in a book then you. Oh, did you know he _hates_ reading?"

"Tch, watch yourself Hyuuga, that's my future husband. Don't call him what you like."

"Hell Haruno, I have a better chance at forever with Sasuke then you do."

Sasuke turned to Hinata, who realized what she had said and blushed. Forever with Sasuke? Well, they knew they would be friends forever, but... actually forever _with_ Sasuke. Oh boy. This was one deep thought.

"You wish Hyuuga," Sakura said before blowing Sasuke a kiss then walking off.

'Forever with Sasuke...,' the thought still hadn't left Hinata's mind.

_Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush_

Sasuke and Hinata were once again in Sasuke's car. Today was friday so they were going to the mall together. The ride was silent of talking, instead filled with the heavy bass lines of their music. Currently Japan Deejay was playing, so Hinata was tapping her fingers to the music on the dashboard. Sasuke remained full of thought, thinking of what Hinata had said in class. Would she want to be with him forever. Not just with, but _with_. He knew he wanted her now, he knew he wanted to marry her. Everything. Hell, he was head over heels for the pale eyed mistress. But did she want him? Did she love him too?

All the questions were eating at him.

Soon, they arrived at the large Hokage Mall.

_Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away_

Hinata adjusted the dark purple dress. It was a strapless dress, that had a ribbon like sash around the waist. After it fell silky fabric that ran down to just above her knees. It had a heart style kneckline, revealing her cleavage just slightly.

She needed a dress for her family and Sasuke's family next function that night, so it was the first thing they went to look for. She wanted to look good for Sasuke because maybe, just maybe, she would tell him how she felt this very night.

Stepping out of the dressing room, she coughed to gain Sasuke's attention, who was busy staring at his hair in the mirror. The usual. He looked towards her and let out a barely audible gasp. He was, well as an understatement, stunned. She looked breathtakingly gorgeous. The dress outfitted her curves perfectly, the color of the dress just seemed to match her hair so beautifully.

"Amazing," he whispered to his bestfriend, and now full on crush. He walked over and swept her up, causing her to giggle. He placed her back on the ground, telling her to change out of the dress. He would pay. Not letting her go though, until he placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. As usual.

When back in the changing room Hinata held her hand to her heart. The pounding was massive and wouldn't go down.

Amazing.

_Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

At the Uchiha manor that night the function was running smoothly. Dancing filled the large ballroom hall and food crowded the way in the attached rooms. Uzumaki Naruto as well as the rest of the friends had gladly come since their families all had some relation or connection to the Uchiha's business. Growing up they all had learned how to act, no matter how their personalities decided to overtake that. Once they hit the dance floor of the ballroom, they became as graceful as ever. Not as graceful as a certain Ouji and Hime though.

Sasuke had knelt before Hinata in an old fashion way, asking for a dance to which she happily accepted. He took her delicate hand in his sturdy ones and led her to the middle to which a graceful and heartwarming melody had begun. Hinata leaned into Sasuke and let him lead her to the sound of the music, step by step, enjoying every second of the amazing dance she was sharing with her secret love and best friend.

Sasuke himself was hitting cloud nine. Hinata was hidden in his shoulder, but he could just imagine those eyes. Pale lavender orbs that seemed to hypnotize him. Draw him into a trance that he chose to accept full heartedly. Nothing could draw him into this state but this wonderful girl. The one who fit so well into his arms as they swayed gracefully to the music, casting envy onto those in the ballroom. No one but his first love... and hopefully his only.

_Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush_

The song was slowing to a halt, and a more romantic melody began to play. It was a normal thing since most of the people here were married and of course would enjoy a romantic dance with their spouse. Sasuke tilted Hinata's chin up so his eyes met her. Having a full head above her height normally, he was glad that she had chosen to wear heels that night, so she wouldn't have to strain herself.

They gazed at each other, not just the normal friendly loving gaze they normally shared. No. This gaze was filled with the love and passion the two were now both allowing to show. They released their hearts through their eyes as they continued the movement. Not once breaking the gaze throughout the entire dance. It was amazing at how they fit so perfectly, how they had only now realized their love for each other was equal. None the less, both knew.

If love was meant to be, then it will hold out until it is grasped fully.

Sasuke leaned in, grabbing hold of her chin once more. Moving so slowly that their friends had been able to gather to watch the scene be folding them. They didn't notice though. Both were stuck in each others eyes. Sasuke looking for doubt, Hinata showing anticipation.

Then their worlds collided. His lips came down upon hers. Not in a harsh lusty kiss, but a sweet and gentle ones as they shared before. No. This kiss wasn't the same as they shared before. This kiss was filled with their love and passion for one another. It was gentle and lasted only mere seconds, but both knew at that moment.

No longer were they just best friends, but each others one and only love. The Ouji and Hime were together at last.

_Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away_

**The next day at school...**

"Hyuuga get off my future husband!" Sakura shrieked as she had just witnessed Sasuke and Hinata kissing rather intimately under the groups Sakura tree.

Hinata just smirked and snuggled deep into the crook of Sasuke's neck. He could handle this one, he would always defend her. Even against his biggest fear, the fangirls.

Sasuke smirked also, he had been rubbing off onto Hinata all these years. He felt her lean into his neck and tightened his hold against her waist, pulling her as close as possible. Sakura watched with a cherry red face as the couple began to snuggle all close together. Attempting to seperate them she yanked Hinata's collar so that she fell to the ground with a yelp.

Sasuke glared angrily before grabbing the front of Sakura's shirt and yanking her close, but not _too_ close as to invade his space.

"Haruno, if you dare lay a hand on my girlfriend ever again I'll sick Tenten and Ino after you. We _both_ know you don't want that." He spat out his words before pushing her aside and moving back to help Hinata up.

Sakura was stunned, but feared that he would stick to his word. She rushed off with a huff and flushed face.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked while gently wrapping his arms around her.

"I am now," she replied before tilting her head up and standing on her tiptoes to cast her lips upon his.

"Yo! Ouji-chan and Hime-chan, no more making out! We've got class!" hollered a certain blonde whiskered boy.

"Tch, dobe," Sasuke said before smirking and holding his hand out to Hinata.

"Time to go Hime," he said gently.

"Anywhere with you Ouji," she said before grasping his hand.

The two walked to class, hand in hand. Not just as best friends and the Ouji-sama and Hime-sama of the school. But as the newest and most loved couple. Oh, let's not forget, the now _true_ Ouji-sama and Hime-sama had finally realized their _Crushes._

* * *

So long! It took forever to write!

**READ AND REVIEW! **

Hope you enjoyed it!

Ja ne`

~Coco-Toko


End file.
